The 100 Imagines
by srmason
Summary: Bellamy Blake, John Murphy, Jasper Jordan, Monty Green. Oneshots and preferences. Request are OPEN


A/N: bear with me lol smut warning. Request are open!

 **"'Cause I know you got a bad reputation, doesn't matter cause it gives me temptation and we don't gotta think about nothing."**

It was hot. You weren't used to this type of humid air in the Ark where you had to wear jackets all the time. You were finishing up your job of gathering fire wood and you've already shedded your jacket, now you were contemplating taking off your top. If it was hot enough for you to consider taking your top off in front of a bunch of hormonal teenage boys that's been locked up, you knew it was hot. And on top of it being hot everyone was ill and frustrated. You didn't have the patience for it.

You picked up your last bundle of firewood and stacked it on the woodpile. Walking over to the bucket of water, you lifted your shirt and splashed water onto your sweaty stomach and then some on your face. You saw Murphy look at you as you raised your shirt, he sent you a sly wink and turned away. You couldn't help but blush as the butterflies started up. As bad as he was, you couldn't help but have a crush on him, you've always have.

Wiping your brow, you noticed the sun was finally starting to set. You started to head towards your tent when you were stopped by Jasper holding a jug.

"Oh I could kiss Monty." He said laughing, "moonshine!"

You laughed, "Does this mean we can finally have some fun around here?"

"Y/n darling that's exactly what it means." He bowed at you and went towards the front of the dropship, "Are we ready to have some fun tonight?!" He asked and was immediately met with cheers from the 100.

-Later-

Dark had finally settled on the camp and everyone was having a good time, curtesy of Monty and Jasper. You were on your 3rd cup of shine when a hand grabbed your wrist and pulled back.

You turned around and was met with dark blue eyes and a sly smirk, "Come." You looked at him and was shocked, you didn't know what to think. But all Murphy did was smirk at you.

"And where am I supposed to follow you to John Murphy?" You giggled, you loved using his full name.

He sneered at the use of his first name, "It's a secret." He pulled you with him, grabbing a small jug of moonshine.

Part of you knew that you should stay with everyone, Murphy was bad news. He had a temper and it was short. But your heart swelled in your chest as he squeezed your hand and the adventurous part of you was aching to follow. He had a bad reputation but who's to say yours wasn't worse. So you followed along with a smirk; what trouble could you, Murphy, & a jar of moonshine get into?

He lead you to a small clearing behind the dropship; a small fire was already started & a few of your friends were sat around it. You sat down on a log in between Murphy and Monroe, across from you was Jasper, Monty, & Harper. "Okay. Now it's time for spin the bottle!" Harper said.

You laughed and causally leaned into Murphy, he tensed up at first but slowly relaxed as your body got closer to his. "Let's do this!" Jasper yelled.

Jasper spun the bottle and it landed on Monroe, he grabbed her face and gave her a sloppy drunk kiss. You couldn't help but laugh at the disgusted look on her face as she wiped the extra saliva off of her. You buried you face into Murphy's shoulder to try and control the giggles that bubbled their way out. He smelled of mint and pines, suddenly butterflies erupted in your stomach and you didn't want to move. But it was your turn to spin the bottle.

You gave it one good hard spin, praying it would land on anyone but Jasper, you couldn't handle a mouth full of extra saliva. It finally stopped spinning and landed on the boy to your left. You looked from the bottle to Murphy and gave him a shy smile.

Suddenly nerves room you over, and all you could do was let out a giggle. Slowly, Murphy placed his hand under your chin and raised you face to meet his. Placing a hand on his cheek, you went for it. He didn't respond at first but finally his lips molded to yours. It was slow and sweet until Murphy deepened the kiss. The butterflies increasing and all the thoughts in your head disappeared.

Bad reputation or not, you couldn't get enough, with every second that passed you were falling further and further down the rabbit hole. But all too soon the kiss was over. Murphy was the first to break away, resting his forehead against yours. You looked at him, taking in every feature. Behind the tough guy, you saw the real Murphy and you couldn't help but want to know more.

Without looked at the rest of the group, you stood up and offered your hand to Murphy who took it without a second thought. The two of you walked to your empty tent, neither saying a word.

When you finally entered Murphy was the first to speak, "Y/N" he sighed as pulled you to him. He voice was full of desire and ache, like this was all he wanted but he was holding himself back.

You made the first move; wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling yourself closer to him, making sure no room was left between the two of you. You could see the battle in his eyes, but you didn't stop. You placed your lips upon his and he immediately responded but he pulled back just as quick. He pulled your arms from around his neck and you saw a pained expression upon his face. "Your drunk and I'm not going to take advantage of you, y/n"

You stepped back; a blank expression plastered on your face. You didnt feel drunk, that kiss more than sobered you up. "No. Believe me im not." You said as you stepped closer to him. "I am in complete sound mind when I say I want this. Every nerve in my body is craving this. I want you." You hooked your fingers in his belt loops and pulled him to you. The butterflies took over again.

You looked up at Murphy who looked like he was still battling it out in his mind. So you stood on your tiptoes and began places soft kisses along his collarbone. "John" your voice pleaded as you placed another kiss. "Trust me." You looked up and smiled.

And that was all it took, with a growl Murphy crashed his lips down on yours. This kiss wasn't as sweet as your first. Think kiss was full of passion and lust. This kiss pulled you deeper down the rabbit hole than you ever been. Murphy broke the kiss long enough to pull his shirt off and you done the same. He nibbled on your ear, sending you over the moon, and started to places his lips down your neck until he reached your bra. With lightening speed, you unhooked it and tossed it aside.

You tossed your head back as he took your breast in his mouth. You pulled him back to your lips, dying for another kiss. Suddenly, he picked you up and laid you on the bed. He trailed his lips down your frame, stopped above our pants. He looked at you and you nodded, this was something your body craved. He pulled your pants off and threw them to the floor. Teasingly, he placed light kisses on your thigh, making you beg. He finally places a kiss on your core, making your hips buck up in response. Pure ecstasy ran through you as he continued to lick, suck and pull.

Finally you couldn't take it anymore, you pulled him back to you, and flip you both over. You bent down and kissed him, running her hands along his abs. Your body aches for this. For John Murphy. Finally he entered you. Taking control flipped the two of you back. he slowly pumped his member in you until you pulled his hair causing him to give a low growl. He starts to pump faster, both of you reaching your climaxes. Murphy buried his head in the crook of your neck, panting as your walls clench on him as you finally reached your peak with him right behind you.

You both laid in the bed, wrapped up in each other to care about anything else. Neither wanting to move away from the other. He placed a gentle kiss upon your lips and pulled you tighter. "I've been wanting this for a long time." He said as he placed another kiss along our collarbone.

Your heart was still beating fast but you knew it wasn't going to slow anytime soon. You placed your hand on his chest and looked him in the eyes. He didn't know he was all you wanted for a while now, since before the two of you got locked up on the Ark. "I never want this to end." You whispered, scared of the next day. You didn't want to leave this moment, ever.

"It doesn't have to doll," John smiled.

You snuggled closer to him, pulling the cover over the two of you, you placed another kiss on his lips, butterflies again started fluttering.

As worried as you were for what tomorrow would bring, you didn't care. You had fallen in love with John Murphy.

 **A/N: so I didn't really know how to end this but I needed to write some Murphy love because there isn't enough of it.**


End file.
